Tight Spaces
by Rangergirl3
Summary: Pidge is trapped in a cave by an unexpected rockslide. The team works together to get her out. Brief one-shot (because this author loves it when the team shows they care about each other). Fourth story in the 'Lost Paladins' series.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, reader. This is just a one-shot story I wanted to write for Pidge. She hasn't gotten a lot of 'page-time' in some of my other stories, but I love her character. If you are familiar with my other stories, this would take place between 'Team Building Exercises' and 'Red Means Blood'._

Pidge huddled in the corner of the cave, knees pressed tight against her chest. She was scared. She was alone. And she didn't know where the others were.

She still had her helmet on, and her armor, but there was so much static, she couldn't make out anything over the comms.

Suddenly, there was a lull in the static, and she heard Shiro's voice.

"Pidge! Pidge, can you hear me -"

She brought her head up, looking all around the tiny space. "Shiro! Yes - yes I can hear you - I copy!"

"Listen - Pidge - we're coming for you - just hold on - "

Then there was an upsurge of static, and Pidge couldn't repress a surge of panic as she spoke again.

"Shiro - Shiro, _please_ hurry - "

His voice came over the comms again, but it cut out again almost immediately. "-coming-"

Pidge bit her lip, felt tears start to come. She'd been trying to be brave, but it was dark, and cold, and lonely. She'd been in here for what seemed like hours - and she couldn't hold back her next words.

"Shiro - I'm scared - "

His voice cut through the static again, and she tried hard to make out the words.

"-Katie - we're - "

"Shiro - Shiro - I can't - you're breaking up-"

Pidge stopped talking, trying to hear anything she could through the static, trying to catch any hint of contact from her fellow Paladins.

There was a sound - something - something low and constant - it sounded like - like humming - was Lance trying to make her feel better, trying to make her laugh?

She bit her lip again. She was so scared right now, she'd take anything. Even if it was Lance being stupid, trying to make her laugh.

But as the humming continued, she realized it was the melody to of her favorite songs. It was something she remembered her dad singing to her when she was a little kid. And - and it sounded like -

She felt her breath catch in her chest, and tears spilled out of her eyes as she realized what her team was doing.

They were - they were making sure she knew she wasn't alone.

 _Author's Note: The song referenced here is 'Light In the Hallway' by_ _Pentatonix. I own nothing, but the song is hauntingly beautiful. if you are not familiar with the song, you may want to listen to it, just because it'll help make you understand this fic a bit more._

With a sudden gasp, Pidge sat up. The memory of that time when she'd been trapped in the cave had come back to her while she slept.

She looked around, catching her breath.

She was on the couch, in the lounge with the others. Everyone was sleeping now, but she remained where she was, looking around at each of them. Keith, sleeping near the door. He was curled onto his side, one arm under his head. Lance and Hunk, sleeping as they always did, almost back to back. Shiro slept somewhat removed from the others, a blanket over him. His face was peaceful in rest.

It was early morning - Allura and Coran were probably off checking the castle's systems.

Pidge felt her heartbeat slow down, her fear and panic recede.

It was okay. She'd made it out of the cave. She'd been taking samples of the groundwater, to see if they could use it, when a sudden rockslide had trapped her inside. Her team had come and gotten her out. They'd had to dig her out by hand, since the rockslide had been pretty unstable, and it had taken awhile to get to her. She'd begun to panic, but then -

She guessed Lance had heard her listening to the song at some point - actually, she was pretty sure she'd mentioned it was her favorite sometime after their accapella session in the kitchen - and when she'd begun to panic in the cave, he'd told the others what might help calm her down.

So, they'd taken it in turns to hum the song to her, the entire time she'd been trapped.

Once they'd reached her - Hunk had finally been the one to pull her free, but the others had helped too - she'd finally given in to a very brief spell of relieved tears, tearing off her helmet and gulping in the fresh air as she did so.

She'd been scared she'd suffocate down there. She'd even begun to get dizzy towards the end.

Once she'd regained her composure, Shiro had hugged her, and then Hunk, then Lance - funnily enough, he'd had tears in his eyes too - and even Keith had wrapped an arm around her shoulders briefly.

"Thought we'd lost you, kid," he said, but his eyes had said more. _I was really worried about you._

She'd punched him the shoulder, muttering something about ' 'M not a kid, I'm a freaking _Paladin_ ," and he'd grinned at her then, before they all got back to their Lions and returned to the Castle.

Allura and Coran had rushed to meet her as she landed her Lion in her bay, and she'd almost had to beat Coran off with a stick before he was convinced she was actually all right and didn't need a healing pod. Pidge smiled at that memory.

The concern the team had shown - some people might have thought it was condescending, or insulting, but she'd found it…rather heart-warming. A bit excessive, maybe, but considering Coran and Allura had lost their home planet - and their entire race - Pidge was willing to cut them some slack.

It was good to know people cared about you. Even if it sometimes meant they got on your nerves.

She looked around one last time at her four brothers, pulling the blankets back up over her.

She cared about them too.


	2. Author's Note

Greetings, reader! Thank you for clicking on this story! :D

This story is part of a series, but it can be read on its own.

If you're new to these stories, or if you're wondering what order they go in, here's the order of my 'Lost Paladins' series:

1) Lost Paladins

2) Fever Dreams

3) Team Building Exercises

4) Pidge one-shot

5) Red Means Blood

6) Chocolate Chip Cookies

7) Quality Time (references my fic 'You Can't Take the Sky From Me')

8) Broken Barriers

9) On the Edge

10) Scavenger Hunt

11) Broken Paladins

12) Cabin Fever

and the newest two that I have just posted:

13) Adventures in Babysitting

14) Family Is More Than Blood

Yup...you can tell I really love the Voltron: Legendary Defender show, huh? :D

But please, feel free to read this story on its own merit if you like - I love it when people read and review my stories! :D :D

The stories in this series do build on each other, so it may make a bit more sense if you read the stories in the order listed above. I would hate for you to feel lost or confused. :-)

There should be some more stories coming - I never thought I'd write this many, but all of the encouragement and support from you wonderful readers led to _everything_ after 'Lost Paladins'. :D :D Your reviews and encouragement are the life-blood that help me continue to write this series. Thank you!

As always, reviews help me know what people enjoyed/thought was interesting - your feedback helps this writer stay encouraged and get more ideas! It really makes my day to read what people thought/enjoyed - and feel free to PM me if you like! :D :D

Happy Reading!


End file.
